The Madness of A Hatter
by purpletardis20gmail.com
Summary: Alice has finally returned to Underland, for she missed her friends dearly. Upon her arrival, everyone seems to be keeping something from her. And where's the Hatter? This story may start out light but it is not for young readers. This is my first dark lemon fanfic, there will be lemons galore, possibly limes, and a lot of kinky stuff from our dear Hatter *winky face*
1. Chapter 1

The Madness Within

 **DISCLAIMER** I do not own Alice in Wonderland or any of its' characters, although I really wish I did.

Chapter One

Alice sat down at her desk, writing a letter to her mother and sister. "To mother and Margaret: I am sad to say that I cannot stay any longer. I must return to Underland. The people there need me, and I them. I cannot put off my return any longer, for I fear things there have begun to go terribly wrong. I will miss you so much, and I hope you both find happiness in my absence. Love, Alice Kingsleigh." She finished writing and sealed it, leaving it on the table in the entrance to their estate. Then she gathered her burlap sack, which contained a few presents she had gotten on her many journeys around the world that she intended to bring to her friends in Underland. "Goodbye.." She whispered as she closed the door softly behind her, taking one last look at the place she had grown up, smiling fondly. Alice then started towards the tree, the tree where the rabbit hole that would aid her in her return to Underland was waiting for her. She gasped in dismay as she realized the hole had been filled in, dropping the bag. "Oh, no!" She exclaimed, crouching down to take a closer look. Alice started frantically digging into the dirt, her hands getting rather filthy. She just managed to grab the bag off the ground beside her as she felt the earth beneath her begin to crumble, letting out a startled scream as she began to fall. She relaxed and giggled a bit as she started to recognize the things falling around her, seemingly suspended in midair or attached to the walls of the tunnel. Looking down, she could see the checkered floor she would be landing on. Rather abruptly, Alice landed on her rear. "Ouf. I do not remember the landing part being quite so rough." Grumbling to herself, she got up and dusted herself off. Grabbing the Pishalver and Uppelchecken, along with the key from the table, she took a few sips from the vial, shrinking down quickly. Alice climbed into her bag and grabbed the tiny blue dress she had gotten made by a doll maker in Germany. Quickly she put it on, and headed for the tiny door that was oh-so familiar. Using the key, she unlocked it quickly and stepped through. "Oh my!" She exclaimed as she looked around, Underland's bright and colourful scenery taking her breath away with it's beauty once more. Remembering where she was headed, Alice quickly ran down the path that took her through the woods, amazed at how much she still remembered. "If I'm right.." She said to herself, turning a corner. "I should almost be at..." She trailed off as she exited the woods, stopping to look in awe at Marmoreal once again. "The castle!" She exclaimed in delight, running towards the gates. The guards opened the gates for her, warm smiles on their faces, and Alice just barely noticed the grim looks in their eyes. "That's rather strange," She thought, then brushed it off as she entered the intricately carved white double doors that took her into the foyer of the castle. Alice smiled wide as she saw all of her friends, her smile faltering momentarily as she noticed the one she had wanted to see the most was missing. Her friends all looked the same way the guards had, warm smiles, but haunted looks in their eyes.

"Dear Alice, my Champion!" Mariana, the White Queen, exclaimed as she glided over to Alice, sweeping her into a big but gentle hug. "We've all missed you so! You've returned just in time for the ball we hold every year in your honour!" She said, her usually musical voice somewhat missing its familiar lilting tone. Alice looked up at her.

"Oh! A ball?! That sounds just wonderful!" She smiled. Then she remembered something. "Oh, but where is the Hatter?" She asked, looking around. Chessur chose this moment to disappear, and Mally and Thackery looked down. Mariana frowned and wrung her hands.

"My dear Alice, the Hatter hasn't left his house in years!" She said gently. Alice frowned.

"Years? How long have I been gone?" She asked, looking once more to her friends.

"You've been gone almost ten years, Alice." Mallymkun said quietly. Thackery jumped up, launching a spoon at Alice.

"You're very, very, late!" He yelled loudly, causing everyone to jump in surprise. Alice dodged the spoon and quickly sat down.

"But... It can't be!" She said, resting her fists in her lap, her hair bouncing as she shook her head. "I've only been gone three years!" She exclaimed, looking up at the queen. Mariana shrugged.

"Our Time passes differently then the Time in Upperland, Alice." She said quietly. "The Hatter retreated into a sort of depression about a year after you left, his family hasn't even a clue of his whereabouts." She said. "You could look for him if you'd like, he probably hasn't gone too far." Gesturing to the guards, who left the room quickly. "The guards will fetch your things, and the Bandersnatch." Alice nodded.

"Thankyou, it's much appreciated." she said gratefully as she took the armour and Vorpal Sword the guards held out to her. Quickly putting on the armour, she rushed outside and jumped onto the Bandersnatch. "Thankyou Mariana." She said as she waved. "I'll be back soon, and Tarrant will be with me." She promised. Her friends nodded and waved to her, hopeful smiles on their faces.

After stopping at the Hatter's house, Alice resolved to check the woods surrounding it. She noticed some familiar footsteps leading towards what appeared to be a clearing. Alice found herself alert as she heard the sound of rushing water. Swinging her leg down off of the Bandersnatch, she patted his head and started into the clearing ahead. She kept her hand on the Vorpal sword, looing around as she entered the clearing. On the far side of it, she saw a beautiful waterfall, it was clear against the sparkling red rocks behind it, and it fell into a calm crystalline pool that formed under it, dark green grass and an assortment of colourful flowers surrounding it. Her head turned as she heard a noise of surprise to the right of her, and saw the Hatter perched on a large black rock, looking at her in confusion and misbelief.

"Hatter?!" She exclaimed, moving towards him cautiously. He tilted his head to the side, the look on his face was as if he was still trying to figure out if Alice was another one of his illusions.

"A-ALice?" He managed to stammer out, his voice quiet, but not without his ever present lisp. Alice ran towards him without hesitation, launching herself into the arms of the very startled millner.

"Oh Hatter, I'm so glad I've found you, I've missed you so!" She giggled happily, not realizing how shocked her old friend still seemed to be. Taking in a deep breath, she felt comforted by his familiar smell of tea leaves and mercury glue. "Whatever are ou doing out here all alone? Our friends are quite worried about you, you know. You shouldn't worry them so." She frowned as she pulled away to stand in front of him. His eyes shifted colour, turning from blue to orange and then settling to a pale green, worryingly far from his normal shining emerald green.

"Alice, your hair wants cutting." Was all he managed to choke out. She took in his bewildered expression and thought for a moment.

"Yes, it rather does doesn't it?" She smiled at him. "Why don't you come back with me to the palace and after we have tea you can help me with it?" She said cheerfully, calling for the Bandersnatch. "Bandy here will have us there in no time!" The Hatter tilted his head, and nodded quietly, and allowed her to help him onto the Bandersnatch.

"Will the queen be there?" He asked, mumbling. Alice watched him thoughtfully as she climbed up behind him as well.

"I suppose she will, but if that makes you uncomfortable we could have tea alone." She said, smiling kindly at him as she patted their mount and told him to take them to the palace. The Hatter's eyes glowed purple for a split second and he grinned, while Alice had her head turned.

"Aye laddie, that waeuld bae much beatter, jast the two af us." He said, slipping into his outlandish brogue.


	2. update

So, sorry to have been away so long, I've finally gotten my own laptop! I'll be updating all my stories after Christmas, and I apologize again for leaving you all hanging on in anticipation for more! I'm posting this to all my stories so all my fans can know I intend on continuing very soon! Happy holidays to you all!


End file.
